


On your knees for me, Chere

by LeviSqueaks



Series: The Denny Files [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, emoporn square, vampire teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: Dean's first time.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: The Denny Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657327
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	On your knees for me, Chere

There was nothing like the feel of silken skin sliding across a tongue. The too-hot, too-heavy feeling that stretched his jaw wide and made him ache in the most delicious of ways. There was the man’s scent, the tobacco and honey, spicier with lust as he let eyelashes flutter down over viridian eyes. He savored the stretch and burning while he shifted forward to try and get another inch in his mouth. 

He had never done this before, and hardly wanted it to be obvious by choking.

Still, the lightning zings of pleasure were rocketing up and down his arms and spine, causing freckled skin to go tight with gooseflesh. He shifted his hands which were gripping the other man’s thighs and felt the unfamiliar rasp of coarse body hair tangle against one split nail and tease against calloused fingertips. 

He swallowed reflexively at the saliva pooling in his mouth, the sound obscene as it sounded around warm flesh and his eyes watered as the other man surged forward, pressing toodeeptoofastrightthere and just to the edge of Dean’s comfort level. 

He blinked tears back as he glanced up and caught the deep brown eyes of the Vampire and his mind finally registered that Benny was talking as he noticed the man’s lips moving. “So beautiful down on your knees for me, Chere,” came the wrecked voice of the other man and a soft moan left him as he carefully pressed closer to Dean. 

Dean was ready for it and he swallowed quickly, causing Benny’s fists to whiten as they clung to the bedspread beneath him. “Shit, Dean!”

Dean felt that surge of pride he always felt when he managed to make a lover moan out loud and he shifted forward to take Benny deeper, ignoring the slight crunch of knee caps on too-hard floor in order to spread his hands higher over Benny’s tight hips and grip them so he could bob his head, startled but quickly swallowing the man’s release as Benny’s teeth popped and he swore in deeply-accented French. 

God that was sexy. 

Dean would never get tired of watching the other man fall to pieces in pleasure, just like he’d never get over how right it felt for Benny to glide too-cold hands over his own heated flesh, causing him to cry out and arch up as a finger slid inside of him. 

After all, this was home.


End file.
